


14x05 - Nightmare Logic

by luminousgrace



Series: S14 Episode Codas [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Episode Tag, Episode: s14e05 Nightmare Logic, Fluff, M/M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, episode coda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 10:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16575005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminousgrace/pseuds/luminousgrace
Summary: Dean and Castiel have a chat.





	14x05 - Nightmare Logic

Dean’s in the war room, nursing a beer and a giant headache when Castiel gets back. Dean gives a wave, leaning back against one of the long tables, and the angel’s eyes light up when he spots him. 

Dean watches as Castiel says goodbye to Jack and tries to pick his way through the room hectic with hunters. 

“Hey, man.” Dean says as Castiel approaches. “Everything go okay? How’d Jack do?”

“Surprisingly well, actually.” The angel slides in next to Dean so they’re shoulder to shoulder. “He really is showing promising improvement.”

Dean snorts. “So he managed to get a punch in before he got jumped this time?”

“Two, actually.” Castiel says dryly, snagging the bottle from Dean and taking a swig.

Dean laughs, bumping his shoulder into Castiel’s. “Got a good teacher I guess.”

“It’s a group effort.” The angel shifts, leaning more solidly into Dean. “How’s Sam doing?”

Dean lets out his breath in a whoosh. “He’s good, man. Gotta give him credit, he’s really in his element here. Don’t tell him I said this but, the whole ‘hunter network’ thing? Pretty damn cool."

“It suits him, I think. He enjoys the sense of purpose.”

“Yeah,” Dean takes another drink. “I sure as hell couldn’t do it.”

He doesn’t have to see him to know Castiel is raising an eyebrow.

“Okay, I could do it,” Dean relents. “But I don’t really want to.”

Castiel smiles. “That’s fair. For all that I was a garrison leader, sitting behind a screen all day makes me restless. I always feel like I could be more useful elsewhere.”

Dean laughs, and Castiel shoots him a surprised look.

“What is it?”

“It’s just-” Dean gestures towards Sam, deep in conversation at the other end of the war room. “You and Sam both, man. You’re so busy trying to save the world that you’re gonna burn out.”

“And you aren’t?”

Dean waves a hand dismissively. “You know what I mean. You guys need a break. Wish we could all just take vacations whenever we wanted,” he tacks on under his breath.

Castiel waits him out, politely watching the other hunters and pretending he can’t read Dean like a book.

“Ugh, it’s dumb.” Dean bursts out finally, caving under Castiel’s patience. “Mom and Bobby are takin’ some time off from hunting. Just for a little while and not- not forever.” He scuffs his toe on the floor, avoiding the angel’s eyes. “I don’t know. I guess I was just thinking it sounded... nice. To be able to just go somewhere, sometime. Take a break whenever we wanted.”

Castiel is quiet for a while, so long that Dean begins to drum his fingers on his leg nervously. He’s about to open his mouth, laugh it off, when Cas speaks. 

“I have been earth-bound for six years now,” Castiel says, “and I can’t say that I’ve seen as much of it as I would like.”

Dean’s heart thumps.

Cas reaches down to bump his hand into Dean’s. “I can make a list, of all the places I have yet to see. Then, once all of this has blown over we should go. You, me, and Sam if wants to.” Castiel falters slightly, and it’s his turn to sound self-conscious. “It doesn’t have to be forever, of course, but maybe we could leave it... open-ended?” 

There’s a nervous hope in the angel’s words that Dean’s not sure he’s heard before. Heart still racing, Dean laces their fingers together. “Yeah?”

Castiel grins at him. “Yeah.”

Dean grins back.

“Sounds like a plan.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you care, I'm on tumblr as well under luminous-grace. :)


End file.
